Supernova
by Aircharmer5
Summary: He looked at the stars, and for a moment he contemplated their existence; their beauty, hot balls of gas burning hotter than any flame any fire bender could wish to spout, more luminous than the most fairest of goddesses, but all of them combined couldn't outshine Korra. No, not in his eyes. She surpassed supernovas.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think that we could have ever been...something?" He whispered. His shy warm breath transpiring in the dry cold air of the Southern Water Tribe. "You know, if it wasn't for Mako..."

"Bolin..." Korra whispered, her heart so obviously breaking. He didn't move to turn to her. He already knew her expression, already knew what she'd say but he couldn't help it. He loved her. He loved her so much he'd let her break him, again and again.

"I'm kidding." His tone contradicted him, he sounded bitter. The kind of bitter only a shattered heart could make.

"No you're not." She exhaled he watched her breath float up to the night sky, the beautiful aurora borealis painting the sky beautiful vibrant colors. He felt so out of place in the beauty of everything surrounding him, the snow that under the light shined like mini diamonds, the sky a vast canvas of greens blues and red, then there was Korra by far the most beautiful of them all. He felt ugly and unworthy in their presence, he felt black and white; dull, _average _like little dirt poor beggar kid he was_._

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Of course, I'm the avatar!" She laughed and things then didn't feel so tense.

"Right, sorry, dumb question." He blushed embarrassed.

"Why...?" She asked now rolling on her side to face him instead of the lights. The crunching of the snow beneath her reminded him of the hours he spent running around in the winters of Republic City, begging for money, for food; he remembered how he always thought he'd be stuck doing that, stuck in that damn city.

"Maybe," He said very hesitant, "Maybe in a past life or a future life we could have or could be together?"

"Maybe."

He turner to her a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"But would that be enough?" Korra gripped his hand. Through the thick wool of both their mittens Bolin could still feel the heat of her radiate through past the cloth, past the skin, through his veins into his heart.

He sighed content. He loved her _so_ much.

He turned back to the sky and looked past the brilliant colors of the aurora lights intertwining and mixing into lovely ghostly waves. He looked at the stars, and for a moment he contemplated their existence; their beauty, hot balls of gas burning hotter than any flame any fire bender could wish to spout, more luminous than the most fairest of goddesses, but all of them combined couldn't outshine Korra. No, not in his eyes.

She surpassed supernovas.

The mere thought that maybe, just _maybe _his spirit could be reincarnated to be the Avatars lover, was enough hope he needed for this lifetime.

"Yes. Yes it would be." He decided.


	2. Chapter 2

"I totally swear I was looking for the restroom maim!" Avatar Koga said hiding his nervous shaky hands behind his back. He had been caught sneaking backstage into the musical rooms theater. Something about the way modern bending had been formed into dance movements had always awed him, though he was a boy and the art was a bit more for feminine than masculine he couldn't help but be in awe of the graceful dancers and how they shaped the elements of water, fire, earth, and even air to the will of their movements.

"Yeah uh huh! Like I haven't heard that one before!" The old hag shook her wrinkly finger at him and he fought the rude urge to gag as the sagged skin flopped around the bone.

"Coach!" A whine came through the entrance of the corridor. A semi-short fair skinned woman emerged with wavy shoulder length black hair, and seemingly soft firm curves came forward. "Quit scaring my boyfriend! Jeez."

"B-boyfriend!" Koga and the old hag sputtered confused.

"Yeeeeaaah _boyfriend_." She gave him a quick I'm-trying-to-help-you-not-get-arrested look. "Why's that so hard to believe? Sheesh people nowadays."

"Alright just keep 'em outta the dressing room I don't want any of the girls seeing him poking around and getting spooked before the show!"

"Gotcha. Let's go shall we honey?" She looped her arm through his and walked away from the uptight hag and towards the backstage entrance.

"Woah!" He said as they reached the stage and peered over the large edge where they're was water for the water-bender dancers and tiny shiny gold painted metal pebbles for the earth benders. The girl smiled.

"I'm Bolinda by the way." She said out stretching her hand for him to shake; he took it and shook it firmly. He recognized her from TV.

"Koga." His eyes scanned the massive arena like setting and felt bubbly excitement surge him when he saw the high grade technology of camera equipment set up on the back balcony. Most of his life he spent watching the beautiful dancers gracefully leap around the very same floor he was standing on. "Man, this just feels so...so surreal!"

She giggled, "You're a big pro-bender dancer fan huh? Maybe I can show you some moves some time?" He turned excitedly to her. She winked he blushed and laughed.

"Yeah! Yeah totally I'd love that." He leaned forward and smiled seductively at her, she had a pretty face - while her features weren't as sharp as the other girls and her eyebrows a bit thicker too - her round cheeks and feminine jawline was adorable, like her tiny button nose and sparkly green eyes.

"Maybe we could go get some water tribe noodles sometime too." They both said at the same time and laughed. They were both already so insync it was almost like they knew each other from a past life.

**OHMYGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE A GENDER BENDER OOC VERSION OF LOK SOMEONE SHOOT ME. I just ship Borra so bad it hurts, I couldn't help but make up a alternate universe in my head where these two could be happy together! Anyways reviews are very much welcomed. Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
